


Zutara Week 2017 - All One-Shots

by worldcrawler



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldcrawler/pseuds/worldcrawler
Summary: Collection of one-shots for Zutara week! Enjoy:)Prompts were: Fire Lady, Underwater, Steamy, Icarus, Modern Times, Soulmates, Starlight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started with Underwater because I was silly and missed Fire Lady, but plan to go back and write that later! Here is a metaphorical drowning ....

**Underwater**

“Firelord!”

“Firelord Zuko!”

“If we could just have a moment —“

“Please just sign —“

“Your duty to —“

“Great new cause —“

“Reparations need to be paid —“

“Some of your time —“

“A moment—“

“Firelord”

Zuko felt like he was drowning. Every day the voices blended into one. He had tried to establish himself as the _understanding_ Firelord, as the Firelord who would bring change, who was open to listening, in favour of new ideas… and now the creatures that inhabited the Caldera were picking him apart for their own gains morsel by morsel as he struggled for air.

And to top it all off, he was waiting for the arrival of the Southern Water Tribe delegation, headed by Katara. He feared he would have no time to spend with her. And he couldn’t help the way his heart sped up a little bit as he thought of her. Her visits were always too short and too far apart, and and he counted down the days until she came back.

As if she was summoned by his thoughts Katara walked into the reception room, followed by four other tribesmen and women in Southern dress (minus the furs of course). She smiled at Zuko warmly from across the room and cut right through the sea of advisors towards him, flanked by her people. They stood tall, bead clinking as they walked, bone knives at their hips, piercing blue eyes trained on the Firelord.

He had completely stopped listening to the old miser of a councilman who was petitioning him on… what was it?… as soon as he’d caught her eye.

Katara parted the waves of people as she could part the waters, sweeping the old councilman to one side with a small incline of the head. As one, her people bowed in Southern Tribe style; bringing their hands up to the head and then offering them forward as they sank to one knee. It showed the lack of weapons held in their hands and an offering of their friendship.

Katara though… Katara did not bow. She walked right up to Zuko and offered him her arm, clasping his at the elbow as he clasped hers - as equals. She was no simple ambassador sent to do the chief’s bidding - for her stay in the Fire Nation, she _was_ the chief, and she could make absolute decisions for her people. Zuko grinned at her as he let go of her hand, before greeting her in Fire Nation style, one hand clasped in the other and bending from the waist, which she mirrored. She sank lower to keep the rest of the Firelord’s subjects appeased, but gave him a wink as she rose.

“Come, Firelord,” she said, her voice smooth and intimate yet at the same time loud enough for the people around them to hear. “We have much to discuss!” She swept her arm towards the Firelord’s exit to the reception room, allowing him to take the lead but not leaving space for any interruptions or contradictions to her plan.

Her soft laugh floated above some of the indignant noises that followed them, but Zuko lead with his head high out of the room now that he knew Katara was right behind him.

They crossed a few different rooms before reaching his private study. Katara nodded to her escort and they seemed to melt away casually as she threw herself onto one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

“Dear La, Zuko, you need to learn how to take some time for yourself! They looked like they were relentless out there!” she said, leaning back.

“I can’t believe you’re telling me to take a break!” he replied incredulously! She was usually the mother, the one who wanted to get things done - didn’t want to mess around. He sat on the opposite chair, but on the edge, eyes flicking to the door nervously. He was sure somebody would interrupt asking him about something menial.

“Zuko, I know that people need to relax and look after their health. You look exhausted and anxious! Nobody is coming in here. When’s the last time you took a day off?”

“ _Now_ you sound more motherly,” joked Zuko, forcing himself to sit back in his chair, allowing himself the relax his back.

“Answer the question Zuko.”

“I… I don’t remember? There’s a lot to get done…”

“There will always be more to get done, whether you take a day for yourself or not. You are no good to the Fire Nation if you collapse from exhaustion!”

Zuko snorted.

“I bet some of the councilmen would dance with joy!”

“You’d be no good to me,” she replied quietly, leaning forward, clasping his hands in hers and looking at him earnestly.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but didn’t. He bowed his head in resignation.

She was the moon and he was pulled to her inexplicably. Was she healing him right now? He felt already more relaxed with his hands in hers. Perhaps.

 

* * *

 

When the Southern Tribesmen and Women were due to go, Zuko took time to himself and found Katara in her room.

“Don’t leave,” he asked quietly, holding her hands in the same way she had held his weeks ago. “We… we need a permanent Southern ambassador like we have a Northern one. And… I’m in need of a water bender.”

Katara’s eyes shone with tears.

“Then it would be rude of me to leave,” she replied quietly.

Zuko felt like he had taken a lungful of air for the first time in years. With her by his side he knew he’d never go underwater again.


	2. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara decide to try out the new Sauna and things get a little smutty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is rather smutty, I wanted it to be about more than just the sex... I hope that comes through here...

** Steamy **

 

Iroh had been trying to get Zuko to try the new sauna at the Fire Palace for a while now, only to be rebuked but his nephew. It was for _old people_ , Zuko had said, scoffing at the ‘health benefits’ Iroh and his Pai Sho group had been experiencing. Whats more, he had installed it in one of the royal courtyards; a large stone structure, circular, with a pointed roof. The whole thing seemed to shimmer with steam when his uncle used it. 

Katara, however, loved saunas, and when she learned that there was one at the palace, insisted that she and Zuko try it out. They were unofficially an item by this point. The servants knew they slept in the same room often, but to the world she was still resident ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, and he was the Fire Lord. Nothing more.

So when they decided to go to the sauna together they had to do a little bit of sneaking around. Zuko went in first to make the coals hot and sat on high alert until Katara walked in wearing only a towel. She smiled at the heat and bent some water from the bucket onto the red coals. Steam enveloped them both and the whole area around them, so that they were merely shadows to one another.

“Are you going to keep that towel on Zuko?” she asked, indicating the one wrapped around his waist. He couldn’t see her facial expression but could hear the suggestiveness in her voice.

“Only if you’re keeping yours on,” came his raspy reply. She didn’t respond. Instead, he felt a damp, heavy thing settle on his lap - her towel. He squinted at her, trying to see through the increasing steam but being only able to make out her outline. He felt her touch his hand and guided it to the curve of her hips. His fingers dug into her skin straight away, pulling her down on top of him so she straddled him on the sauna bench. He couldn’t see? Fine. He could feel.

His rough towel still covered him but she could feel his hardness beneath as his hands ran up her sides to cup her breast. It was hot and steamy but that didn’t stop a delicious shiver from running down her spine. She gasped as his lips seared her skin, down her neck, over her nipples.

Somewhere inside of her there was a spark of realisation; this was as close as they could both physically get to being completely surrounded by their elements while doing… things like this. Her element. All around her. She could have complete control of it in an instant, but wasn’t it far more intoxicating to give herself up to it? The water in the air emboldened Katara, made her call out in ways she hadn’t before, made her snatch his towel from between them and sink down on him without much ceremony. She just needed to be connected with him, needed him to feel the utter exhilaration of the moment.

Judging by his responding moan, he was right there with her.

They picked up a quick pace, slick bodies sliding against one another in the heat. Zuko was breathing out small licks of fire, watching them hiss with the water in the air, adding to the steam. His half lidded eyes registered the same passion in Katara - the way she moved matched his desperation, nails biting into his flesh unapologetically. Zuko’s whole body warmed up, his element surrounding him on all sides and being channeled through his skin - it was too much and not enough at the same time.

Steam condensed to water on Katara’s skin - to ice where it countered the heat of Zuko’s hands - cold crystals were left on his skin as she drew her fingers down his back only to sizzle back to steam. It was a dance, this thing they were doing. A fast one that reminded her of the melting ice around large fires in the South Pole, that allowed her to sink into the same trance she would get from performing her Tribe’s dances to the beating drums. They were setting their own rhythm and dancing with their elements, back and forth from fire to steam, from ice to steam, each one countering the other perfectly.

Katara could feel the pleasure bubbling up within her, and this time she didn’t hold back from crying out as she tipped over the edge, throwing her head back. Her whole body shook in ecstasy and her hands flew up, condensing all the steam to snow. It fell on them softly catching in their hair, allowing Katara to see Zuko as he neared his peak, see how the fire overtook him as he followed her - he blew out a fountain of fire to the sky, and the snow dissolved in a hiss of released breath, clouding their visions again.

They were still for a moment, breathing heavily and not being able to draw in enough air from the steam around them.

“That was —“

“I know —“

Suddenly Zuko’s body became rigid, Katara’s followed suit as she heard the same voices becoming louder outside the sauna. Katara quickly grabbed her towel from next to Zuko on the bench and threw herself onto the opposite side. Zuko scrambled to find his towel too and settle it around him, trying to mop up the remains of their moment together.

The door burst open as Iroh walked in, followed by other men and women of the same age. The door opening sucked some of the steam out, allowing Iroh to see Zuko on one bench and Katara on the opposite one, both wrapped in towels.

“Why nephew! I’m so glad you two decided to try the sauna! Master Katara, you may not have met my friends - these are all lovely people with whom I play Pai Sho in these long afternoons.” Iroh went on to introduce them as they sat down all around the couple.

Katara could almost hear Zuko’s teeth grinding from across the circle.

“What made you change your mind Zuko?” he asked once pleasantries were over.

“Katara convinced me,” replied Zuko, accusatorially.

“Ah yes! I have heard the Water Tribes are fans of saunas. Would you be so kind as to put some water on the coals for us? It is not every day we are lucky enough to have a water bender in our midst!” chattered Iroh, blasting the coals to make them warmer himself. Katara obliged and sat back, trying to relax, trying to think straight through the fog in her mind. It was as if the steam had penetrated her skull, her haze of pleasure not quite dissipated yet.

“For us, it is sometimes a spiritual experience,” she said finally to Iroh and the woman sitting next to him, thinking how _this_  experience had also been rather... spiritual. The others were discussing a particular set of moves in Pai Sho and trying in vain to include Zuko in the conversation. Although she couldn’t see his face, she could imagine his expression.

“Indeed I’d imagine a sauna in the midst of all the ice would be an incredible experience. I must try some time!”

“You are welcome any time, Iroh,” replied Katara, smiling in spite of the situation.

But she did not feel well, and her heightened sense of her element was making her somewhat dizzy.

“I… I think perhaps I’ve had enough for today…” she said quietly, standing up and making sure her towel was tightly wrapped around her. She stepped down onto the floor but felt the blood rush from her head, faint in the heat.

Barely even thinking about it made the steam turn to snow inside the sauna, allowing her to _breathe_!

“Katara?” came Zuko’s panicked voice.

“I’m sorry, I think I’m just a little short of air,” came her voice from a long way away.

“Zuko, I think Master Katara has had enough of the sauna,” said Iroh into the silence of the falling snow.

“I’ll take her back to lie down,” replied Zuko, already hopping to the floor and catching Katara around the waist, pulling her outside where they sat in the surrounding courtyard, both breathing heavily, long hair stuck to their faces.

Katara recovered a moment and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Any way we can get a private one of those, Fire Lord?” she murmured, biting his ear playfully.

“I think I could pull some strings…”


	3. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko's relationship isn't appreciated by the Council and Katara's wings start to melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little late! Ended up being shorter than I wanted because of time but I hope I've managed to create the right feeling with it! As always comments encouraged :)

**Icarus**

 

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been stupid. She should have learned that if you fly too close to the sun you will fall… but she had allowed herself to believe that it would actually all turn out fine. She just felt so idiotic - her, the daughter of the sea and moon, playing with the sun.

She was wracked with nervousness. What was she going to tell Zuko?

It was the councilmen. They were the last straw. The noblemen she could take, the noblewomen got to her a little more but she could brush them off. The staff had been replaced so they didn’t snigger behind her back anymore, the guards she tried not to think about. But the council?

She had worked so hard to gain their respect as ambassador but now that she and Zuko were together officially, all her own work suddenly meant nothing. Nothing!

Everything she said now was followed by snide comments about her and Zuko. Whenever they agreed on something there were knowing glances, when they disagreed it was treated like they were going to break up. The disagreements were encouraged. It seemed everybody wanted them to end it, wanted some pale skinned, silent doll to take her place as future Fire Lady.

For a moment, everything seemed fantastic. She had managed to find a calling being ambassador for her Tribe. After the rebuilding she was at a loss, now accustomed to the fast paced travelling life. Coming to the Fire Nation gave her the chance to enter the political scene on behalf of her tribe, to make sure they could regain a permanent place in the world once more.

It was difficult to build those wings.

She was young, and one of the few women on the council. Her sister tribe in the north would not negotiate with her but would continually refer to her father, even if every question required weeks to get a reply. But she made her own way, found her strength and proved to them she was more than capable. She made herself indispensable to the North, made the South an important trade partner to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

And she was happy. All her friends visited her and when they weren’t around she got to enjoy Zuko’s companionship. They became close friends, political allies, sparring partners. There were only a few hours in the day they were apart. Tentatively, their friendship turned into brushing hands, heads resting on shoulders, cuddles in the evenings - stolen kisses in the gardens… passionate ones in the bedrooms.

So she thought… she was already happy… why couldn’t she be happier? Perhaps she could make it all the way to the sun.

Gran-gran’s words came back to her then; “If you get too close to the fire, Katara, you will burn.”

And so, the wings she had created for herself, the place she had dug out for herself, had gone up in flames in front of her eyes. What else could she do but retreat to the water to treat her burns?

The door to the study flew open and Zuko strode in, his face thunderous. He took in Katara, tears streaming from her eyes as she sat at her desk, hands trying to stop her nose running. He shut the door quietly.

“Katara?” he asked tentatively, coming closer. His voice was soft, hurt but not confused.

“I can’t do this Zuko,” she replied between sobs. “They all hate me.”

Zuko moved to her side of the desk and pulled her to her feet and into an embrace.

“You don’t have to Katara. I… I don’t want to make you do anything,” he told her quietly, stroking her hair, his voice wavering.

“I just… I just need to go home,” she replied, pulling away.

“And where is home, Katara,” he asked, finding her eyes.

Katara wanted to break down all over again. She closed her eyes. Where was home?

It was here! Here is this stupidly humid land, with silly people and spicy food - her bed was the one covered in silks where the sun shone through the glass every morning. The arena was where she sparred, the gardens where she relaxed. This. This was her home! The South - it no longer was the land of her childhood. It had changed - with her help - to something completely different. She didn’t know the people - there were now too many, bringing traditions from the north foreign to her. And the thought of sleeping in firs on ice held nothing but a faint nostalgia for her.

“Katara,” whispered Zuko, seeing the torment going on behind her lids.

“My home… my home is here Zuko. But my wings have melted and I’m falling and I don’t know what else to do but leave…”

“Katara…you’re not doing this alone. And… and I know it’s hard…it will take a long time for them to come around to the idea… but I want you to know you’re not falling because… well… I’m here to catch you. So if you trust me, I’ll make sure you never hit the ground.” Golden eyes stared intensely into blue. They were also welling with tears, Zuko’s voice almost breaking. “I love you Katara.”

Somehow Katara felt stronger, as if an unexpected gust of wind had taken her airborne again. She swallowed painfully. He had almost died for her already. Could she trust him to catch her? Perhaps she could still fly.

“I trust you Zuko. I love you too.”


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 3 on Ember Island. Toph works out that Zuko and Katara are soulmates and pushes Katara to figure it out. It should be a happy occasion but tensions run deep between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different take... I hope it works...

**Soulmates**

“You and Zuko feel super powerful when you spar…” said Toph offhandedly.

“We’re powerful benders, Toph,” replied Katara as she finished up in the kitchen.

“Just saying…”

Toph walked out whistling.

Katara tried to keep the thought from her mind. It was extremely uncommon for people to find their soulmates nowadays. Gran-gran used to tell them about a time when it was common to find your soulmate - when there was trade bringing people together and infants made it to adulthood and people didn’t die for their country. In war these things were difficult. Most people’s soulmates had died or been killed or never set their eyes on each other.

When a bender finds their soulmate, they say, and they bend together, they both become more powerful.

But that couldn’t possibly be…

She remembered how she had managed to bend more accurately when he first threatened them - she, an untrained, clueless little girl. How somehow she held her own against him…

How in the North Pole her bending was more violent, more determined than it had ever been before - how his made a mockery of her…

How ferocious her water bending was against him and Azula under Ba Sing Se…

But… but of the countless times they fought when he was chasing them, she was under pressure, body throbbing with adrenaline. Surely that would have heightened her skill and her power?

Then how to explain that they were clearly stronger when they sparred even here on Ember Island. They were meant to be on the same side now. She wasn’t fighting for her life or anybody else’s.

Katara chewed her lip pensively all through dinner, absently making the right noises at the right times during the conversation. Involuntarily her eyes kept flicking to Zuko and away.

 _Please anybody but him_ , said a voice in her head.

 _-But what if it is him?_ Came a smaller voice.

_No._

_-He has a great body_

_Shut up about his beautiful chiselled body that I definitely do NOT stare at when its glistening with sweat…_

_-And is taking Aang’s training really seriously_

_We all do that. He takes everything seriously anyway_

_-Not really. Aang would never have mastered fire without him_

_We don’t know that_

_-We do. And he helps with the dishes_

_Because he’s a decent person_

_-Exactly._

_Argh!_

_-Not to mention the fact he freed dad and Suki_

_So did Sokka_

_-It wasn’t Zuko’s dad_

_No, he’s just plotting to kill his own dad_

_-For the sake of the world_

_Same blood_

_-More impressive he’s on our side then_

_Still fire nation_

_-I made friends in the Fire Nation_

_They didn’t like me when they knew I was a water bender_

_-But he respects my power_

_If by respect you mean wanted to destroy it_

_-He would never have killed me_

_Yeah. He is honourable_

_-And determined_

_Very determined_

_-At night its his determination to see Aang succeed that calms my worries_

_Maybe_

_-And he tries to be kind to me_

_He is very awkward about it_

_-Most people would have given up_

_Hey!_

_-And he took me to avenge my mother_

_Yeah…_

_-So maybe its not so bad if he is my soulmate after all?_

_Maybe not._

She got up to clear the dishes, and as usual Zuko helped her carry them to the kitchen. He washed beside her in silence, sensing something of an internal struggle raging.

An idea started forming though.

“Zuko? Do you think you and I would win if we fought Aang and Toph?” she asked tentatively.

“I think the Avatar might have something on us,” he replied, a little confused and not a little chuffed she had hypothetically put herself on his team.

“What if he was only air bending?”

“Maybe. It would be close. He’s still stronger because he is the Avatar.”

She nodded.

“We should try tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Toph knew immediately what was going on at Katara’s suggestion.

“Don’t worry Sugar Queen, I won’t be rigging the results. The only reason you would be able to beat us is if… you know,” laughed Toph. Katara scowled at the back of the Earthbender’s head as she turned to take her position.

“Remember Aang, only air bending,” reminded Katara.

“Sure thing! This will be fun!” came Aang’s chirpy reply.

The match started much as expected - all elements creating a powerful blast between them. But then came more control. Aang took to the air, defending fire from above, while Toph was countering Katara’s bending. They were all pretty evenly matched - master on master.

Katara almost allowed herself to relax and squash the little part of her mind that was disappointed. But then that part spoke up.

 _We’re not bending together,_ it said. To really see if they were more powerful they needed to bend _together as a team_. Right now it was Zuko vs Aang next to Katara vs Toph.

Katara stole herself and aimed an attack at Aang just as Zuko did. Steam hissed in the air, clouding Aang’s visibility. Toph took the opening to launch a barrage of rocks at them but Zuko stepped in front of Katara and incinerated them just as Katara summoned water to her to blast Toph off of her feet. Aang was back on the offensive though, blowing Katara’s water back at her. Zuko shifted his position and cut up Aang’s stream of air with a long fire breath so that Katara could knock Aang off of his air scooter too.

The battle continued, but the longer they fought, the more her and Zuko were becoming a team, in sync with one another - and the stronger they got.

Finally an incredibly powerful jet of fire forced their opponents back as an ice wall blocked them in, essentially freezing them in place, catching Toph as her feet were lifted from the ground she she couldn’t connect with it.

“Argh! I’m freezing!” she cried.

“Do you surrender?” called Zuko in jest, laughing despite his breathlessness. Zuko making any sort of pleased or happy noise was still very new to the group - he could see them looking at him sideways whenever he chuckled or laughed or contributed anything amusing. But he couldn’t help it here - the fight had been exhilarating! Katara made as good a partner as she did an opponent.

“Yes! I’m so done with this!” grumbled Toph.

“Yeah, you guys were super cool,” gushed Aang from his icy prison. “But I need a rest now!”

Katara nodded and released them, a frown creasing her brow. Toph was smirking at her as she ran off after Aang.

“You don’t look happy Katara?” tried Zuko. He was being a little forward maybe but she would usually be gloating about something like this. “I thought it was a really good match.”

“It was… its just…oh its nothing…” she said, moving away.

Zuko sighed.

“Look Katara if I’ve done something wrong again then please just tell me!” he said, jogging to keep up and not a little exasperated. He thought they had gotten through this difficult part of their friendship!

“Just leave it Zuko!” she snapped back, continuing her march towards the house.

Zuko caught her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

“No! I don’t know what I’ve done this time and I thought we had finally started working well together! I’m trying really hard to do right by all of you and you’re the only one who can’t accept it. I’m tired of failing all of the time so just tell me what is wrong and I can fix it! I can’t go back to this whole cold shoulder thing that —“

“We’re soulmates!” cried Katara, throwing her fists down and interrupting him. “Alright? That’s what’s been bothering me!” She looked angry and a little frightened, but held her head up and met him eye to eye.

“We’re what? How do you know?” replied Zuko, taken completely by surprise and involuntarily taking a step backwards.

“That fight. We should have been evenly matched - two masters against two masters… but we were far stronger. I’m not even tired. Are you? And every time we’ve fought each other we’ve both been much more powerful than we usually are…” she was looking away now, staring into the sea.

Zuko was silent for a moment, replaying every fight they’d had and every sparring match they had done recently. It was true that when he came up against Katara he enjoyed it far more than any of the others. There was something exhilarating about matching her that he just didn’t have fighting the others. Instances of their fight in the North Pole would replay themselves to him as he travelled the Earth Kingdom, marvelling at how he was still alive, how he’d actually won that confrontation.

“Well?”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry? I know I’m not… the ideal soulmate to have…” he tried, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Not ideal?” she repeated, her voice turning to a squeak. “You could say that. You’re the _Fire Bender_ who chased us around the world, and worse, your _grandfather_ personally ordered me to be murdered. You realise that? He’s the reason my mother is dead and my tribe is in pieces?” She was getting worked up and tears pricked behind her eyes.

“I’m related to the man who made my mother disappear too! But I’m also related to the woman who killed my grandfather!” he shouted back. Then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to be me. I’ve not wanted to be me for… a long time. I’d be happier as Lee, working at the tea shop in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, dating a cute girl called Jin. But I’m not. I’m the Fire Prince, carrying both Sozin and Roku’s blood… and you’re not dead. So here we are, with some weird connection.”

Katara thought of the other interactions they’d had. How badly she wanted to help him when his uncle was hurt. How she had instinctively offered to heal his scar. How hurt she was that it hadn’t been enough to make him stay… every time she seemed drawn to him, like a string tugging at her heart. Her face pinked. It was a strange connection indeed.

“I was being unfair Zuko, I’m sorry,” she said quietly, bowing her head in shame. “I know you’re not your father or your grandfather. That’s why you’re here and that’s why we… we _all_ … believe in you.”

Zuko angrily wiped a tear from his good eye.

“We don’t… we don’t need to end up together you know, if you don’t want to,” he said, equally quietly. “We can just forget we are soulmates and you can still marry Aang…”

“Who says I want to marry Aang? I do _not_ want to end up with Aang,” she said forcefully, frowning.

“That’s not what he thinks,” responded Zuko, confused at her assertion.

“Well I think what I have to say about the matter is pretty important here, don’t you?” She had her hands on her hips and was looking thunderous.

“Y-yeah, of course. Its just… he acts like you’re his and you do nothing to dissuade him…so I think everybody thinks… and even in the play they thought…I mean I’m happy that you don’t want to be with him…not because he’s not great… and not because of this soulmate thing…but I don’t think he understands you all the time…”

“Oh and do you?” she was half teasing by this point, trying to break him out of his awkward babble he had somehow slipped into.

“I… uh… no I don’t either.” He stopped, frowning.

“I’m joking Zuko. Its fine. Aang is a little brother to me,” she said. _And you’re not_ , she didn’t say. _And you do actually understand me_ , she also didn’t say.

“I guess,” he continued, more subdued and serious, “we work well together, are stronger together. So we should stick close to one another during the battle. We can use this connection to our advantage. I might be dead by the end of it and you won’t need to worry about being my soulmate anymore.” He was looking away, a distant sadness in his eyes.

“Don’t talk like that Zuko! If we stick together neither of us will die… did you see how strong we just were?” she was stroking his upper arm, trying to get the thought of death away from him. A lump rose in her throat. She didn’t want him to feel like he was a burden to everybody around him. She did not want him to think she wanted him dead - that simply wasn’t true anymore. These weren’t just her motherly instincts. This was more. “I don’t… I don’t _want_ you to die, alright? And… and I guess we can sort out what we do about being soulmates when we all make it through…”

Katara realised how close she had become to him, drawn in by worry but lingering anyway. She pulled back as his golden eyes searched her blue for something. “We… we should get back to the house,” she said, uncertainly.

Something was pulling her back towards him. He was still staring.

“What?” she asked, softly, almost wanting to have an excuse to be near him.

“I guess… I guess this time I got lucky,” he murmured, brushing some hair from her face. He gave her a half smile and walked past her, leaving her behind on the beach with her cheeks burning.

 


	5. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember Island Players, Book 3. There is something intoxicating about the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware I've missed Fire Lady and Modern Time and I will be writing them! I just fell behind a little bit :p Will upload soon!

**Starlight**

 

Zuko came out onto the small balcony for some fresh air when he saw Katara standing at the railing. The new moon hung low in the sky still and the stars were just peaking through the blackness. The warm glow of fire lit skimmed across her hair from the open door, but as he approached, her face was bathed in starlight. He went over to her, gripping onto the barrier.

“Quite a play, huh,” she said into the night.

“Yeah. I love having all my mistakes shoved in my face,” he growled, gripping the railing tighter. _Count the stars Zuko,_ came his Uncle’s voice. It was always something his Uncle would tell him to calm down. _Count the stars and let go of your anger for it is smaller than any of them._

Unknown to both of them, Aang was at the door to the balcony, cursing that he hadn’t found Katara alone. He stole himself and continued watching his two friends.

Katara placed a hand gently on top of one of Zuko’s.

“It’s alright Zuko, its all in the past. You’re with us now,” she said kindly, bumping her shoulder playfully against his. The movement sent a small shock through his body. He wasn’t used to physical contact with anybody outside of fighting, but it was more than that. It was Katara who was _voluntarily_ close to him, making contact with him.

He looked down at her hand on top of his and quickly flipped his own around so that their palms were touching. Gently, he curled his fingers around hers, holding her hand properly. He held his breath for her reaction. She watched but didn’t pull away.

“What did you think about my actress? Pfft, tear bending!”

Zuko chuckled.

“Best part so far!” he said, not breaking eye contact wth the water bender, admiring how the pinpricks of the stars reflected in her eyes.

Aang’s breath hitched in his throat. No! This couldn’t be happening! Katara was supposed to be his! But she had said in the play that he was like a little brother to her… did that mean… that Zuko…

The two teenagers were staring at one another, close on the balcony. Their clasped hands had fallen from the railing but they weren’t letting go. In the distance they registered the bell calling them back in at the end of the intermission but didn’t let it interfere with the moment. Zuko’s other hand cupped Katara’s face and they both leaned in slightly —

“Hey guys! There you are! They play’s about to start!” called Aang from the doorway. He couldn’t let it happen! He just couldn’t!

The two jumped away from one another all of a sudden, dropping one another and looking around nervously. The spell they were under shattered into a million pieces.

“Of course Aang, lets go,” said Katara sweetly, bouncing towards the Avatar. Aang smiled at her brilliantly.

Zuko stood stock still, trying to process what had almost happened as well as the fact that it hadn’t. He was looking at the hand that was just holding Katara’s, missing her skin upon his, still tingling from her touch. He swallowed thickly.

At the door Katara turned back, and seeing Zuko not moving took a few steps towards him and grabbed his hand again.

“Come on Zuko,” she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. He tried not to smile too widely.

 

* * *

 

The scene under Ba Sing Se came on during the play. Both Katara and Zuko felt their cheeks redden in embarrassment. And as if that wasn’t enough, Aang shot them accusatory, hurt looks. Sokka leant down between them.

“Tell me that didn’t happen,” he said grumpily.

Katara gave her best indignant huff.

“Obviously not Sokka!” she hissed. Aang also looked a bit placated.

Katara and Zuko’s eyes met for a second before looking away again. They were suddenly very aware of how close they were sitting.

 

* * *

 

The final battle scenes were disheartening. They watched themselves die brutal deaths on stage, and even though they were anything but realistic, they were playing them all too realistically in their mind’s eye.

Katara found Zuko’s hand and held it tightly between the two of them, hidden from her friends. When the crowd cheered at his death she squeezed tightly to let him know she was still there - they all were.

 

* * *

 

That night Katara couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t had any moment to catch Zuko alone, to sort through her feelings, to question what it was that almost happened on the balcony. She snuck out of bed and out of the house, making her way down to the sea. There, she stripped into her wrappings and waded in to her waist, bathing in the warm water, the light from above. The new moon was rising, casting its dim glow over the ocean with the promise of things to come. Even in this weakened state it called to her, crowned in stars. Katara often felt the new moon was the most beautiful. The stars closest to it could still shine brightly and the two lights played beautifully in unison. When the moon became brighter, the stars around it would be difficult to see.

Katara stayed suspended in that state for a long time - feeling her element all around her and the power of the moon, just letting it course through her without using it. It was arousing, that much power, at her fingertips. She knew she was stronger than other benders like Hama - she could do on a new moon what the old woman could only achieve on a full moon.

She heard a sound behind her. Turning slightly, she saw Zuko, pale face reflecting the starlight, walking cautiously towards her.

Zuko also couldn’t sleep. He had decided to go for a walk, try to count the stars as Uncle had taught him. He needed to get the turmoil from his thoughts. Even though his death on stage - and everybody else’s for that matter - was very disturbing, he couldn’t help but focus on Katara and their small touches, what could have happened if Aang hadn’t intervened. Perhaps it was the thought of her that drew him to the ocean, or perhaps it was the longing for something familiar to calm his thoughts. While he was on the ship he had taken solace on the reflections of the stars and the moon in the water. It felt like… like coming home.

There she stood in her wrappings, waist deep in the ocean, illuminated by the light of the stars. It gave her an ethereal presence. She turned to look at him and he saw the moon shining in her eyes. She seemed almost drunk on it.

Her arms from her elbow were resting on the water’s surface, bobbing up and down with the small waves.

She nodded to the space next to her and raised her eyebrows, inviting him to join her.

Zuko felt a thrill go up his body and shed his outer robe quickly, wading in, wearing only his loose trousers - which he realised became very attached to him and very much not loose when they were wet. He didn’t really care. He was being drawn to her and he had no time to think about such things.

Reaching Katara, he let his arms copy hers, feeling the push and pull of the waves below his fingers.

“She was very beautiful, Yue,” said Katara quietly, looking back up at the moon. “She was kind and forgiving and knew which battles were hers to fight. She knew when the time was right to give herself up.”

“She must have been a very special person,” Zuko replied, also looking up at the moon.

“I’ve decided to do the same,” said Katara after a pause, turning to look at Zuko. She moved closer to him and brushed her arms against his. “I’ve decided to pick my battles and the right time to give up. I’ve stopped fighting this one. I surrender.” She was staring at him, wide eyes sincere, voice light, fingers tracing patterns on his forearms.

Zuko found himself stepping closer to her.

“Why were you fighting?” he murmured. She closed the distance and placed her forehead onto his.

“Pride,” she replied, voice equally low.

“Pride is poisonous, I should know,” he said, raising one hand to cup the back of her head.

Finally she closed the distance between their lips.

They kissed softly, a whisper afraid to disturb the surreal calm of the night. A surrender to the fight they had been suffering through, an acceptance of what their heart was telling them, two white flags fluttering in the sea breeze.

Zuko wound one arm around her waist while both of Katara’s found purchase around his neck and they pressed together, unmoving, sighing into one another’s mouths.

Katara pulled away first, but nuzzled his neck instead, holding him close. Zuko breathed in the scent of her hair, realising how it mingled naturally with the sea salt.

Still in his embrace, Katara looked out to the vast expanse of sea.

“We have a legend in our tribe,” she said quietly, her voice somehow moulding with the gentle crash of the waves. “There were once two moons, two lovers who could not bare to be without one another. But they were forced apart by an evil spirit; one became stuck in the same place in the sky while the other moved across it. They could only meet when her path happened to cross his position, and sometimes they would not meet at all, since she changed position with the seasons and the years. ‘How can I be with you?’ asked the second moon, ‘I cannot move’. ‘I am everywhere,’ she replied on her journey past him ‘you must also be everywhere with me’. So the second moon split himself into a million pieces and scattered himself all over the sky. That way, wherever his lover travelled, part of him was always there to keep her company, and when she disappeared she knew where to come back to. In return she waxed and waned to allow him to shine as brightly as he did as a moon, so he wouldn’t miss being one. That is why we have the stars today, and why we can still bend on a dark moon.” She finished, sweeping a hand across the sky to show him all the parts of the second moon.

“They changed themselves to fit one another,” Zuko said quietly, gazing up.

“But they also stayed true to themselves, for they could not change their nature. They needed to shine and they helped each other do so,” she replied.

“We should get some sleep,” he whispered after a while. The moon was falling in the sky, the stars dimming and giving way to a deep blue on the horizon. He could have stayed there for eternity, holding her in the waves.

Katara nodded and kissed him again. She wound her fingers around his and lead him back to the shore, flicking the sea water off of both of them. In the corridor outside their rooms they paused.

“Good night Zuko.”

“Good night Katara. The moon was beautiful tonight.”

“So were the stars.”


End file.
